


He who Dances with Death

by 4ureyesonly28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grim Reaper costume hehe, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other, Song: She (Harry Styles), Trick or Treat Fest, because 'gender is a meaningless construct', gender fluidity, halloween party, harry goes by female pronouns in this, i guess, they drink alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/pseuds/4ureyesonly28
Summary: The minute they’d walked into the party, the Grim Reaper caught Louis’ attention.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37
Collections: 1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020





	He who Dances with Death

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com/), [Roni](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/) and [Bells](https://foreverfanaddict.tumblr.com/) for reading over this for me. 
> 
> I mention a game called Jungle Speed in this. — If you've never heard of it, all you need to know is that there's a small wooden totem involved that player's need to grab to win, basically. It's really fun!

The minute they’d walked into the party, the Grim Reaper caught Louis’ attention. 

“D’you think it would be considered suicide if I literally walked off into the sunset with the Reaper?” 

“The fuck are you on about?” Liam chuckled, looking around. “You need to get a drink in you, Lou. You can’t even see their face for Christ’s sake!”

“I’m sure it’s gorgeous, but literally who cares about Death’s face?” Louis let himself be pulled towards Niall’s kitchen. “Did you see the shoulders? And the hands?”

“You seriously need to get laid. That’s the horniest thing you’ve ever said.” Liam took a couple green shots from a tray. 

“Cheers, Batman,” Louis rolled his eyes, linking their arms and emptying their glasses simultaneously. 

“You two are the queerest thing I’ve ever seen,” Niall exclaimed, walking into the kitchen and immediately reaching for the tray of shots again. “Welcome, Daddy Wayne. And welcome… Salem?” He flicked Louis’ cat ears. 

“Sure,” Louis shrugged. “You are the cheapest person I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded, his latex breast plate chafing against his head piece with an awkward sound. “You can’t dress up as the same thing for Halloween and St. Patrick’s Day every year!”

“I’m just frugal. A leprechaun’s supposed to guard the pot of gold, not spend it on stupid costumes.” 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Louis sighed, downing the last of his third beer and burying his head in Liam’s shoulder. The Grim Reaper hadn’t taken the mask off all night and it was driving Louis _mad_. The first thing they’d lost was the scythe, which was leaning against the back wall of the room. Then the cloak after dancing for a bit, before untying their long robe thing, letting it fall open and revealing a lace dress underneath. Fishnets and a tiny little lace dress and Louis’ head was spinning. And now they’d delicately shrugged the robe off?! Before revealing a face?! Who does that? 

“What’s the Reaper done now?” Liam asked without looking up from the game of Jungle Speed he was participating in. 

“A lace dress and fishnets, dancing like a witch around a fire, but the goddamn mask is still on, Lima,” Louis whined. 

“Stop pining,” Liam said, sighing exasperatedly when he missed a turn to reach for the totem in the middle of the table. 

Louis shook his head, entering the kitchen for a refill. ‘Stop pining.’ As if it were that easy. Liam hadn’t even lifted his eyes to look at those delicious thighs wrapped in fishnet tights. 

“Niall!” he yelled out into the living room. A ridiculous green hat emerged and the person attached to it walked over. 

“What’s up?” 

“Can you introduce me to the Grim Reaper?”

“What?” Niall laughed. “Lou, you need to lay off the beers, mate.”

“No, dipshit,” Louis shook his head. “I mean...Them.” He pointed the head of his bottle in the direction of the dance floor. 

“Oh,” Niall breathed. _“Oh.”_

“Yeah.” 

“That’s Harry.”

He took Louis’ hand and pulled him towards the Reaper at lightning speed, gingerly tapping them on the shoulder. When Harry turned around, the mask was tipped back and plump, pink lips were wrapped around the top of a beer bottle. Louis found himself staring into green eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Uh,” Niall started intelligently. “Mr Death, your majesty, may I introduce you to my cat?” 

“Gender is a meaningless construct, but I’m going by Ms Death tonight, young fey,” Harry said with a drawl. Bright eyes scanned Louis’ sheer long-sleeved shirt and snapped back up to his face. “Whiskers may stay,” she concluded with a dimpled smile that almost knocked Louis out right then and there. 

“Death becomes her,” he whispered and Death let out a cackle that seemed to surprise herself more than anybody else around her. She lifted a hand to her face, trying to hide her embarrassment and schooled her features. “Ever thought about dancing with Death, Whiskers?” 

“All night, actually,” Louis grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> The art at the end was inspired by Julia LePetit's quick illustration style, look her up if you're interested. She's a much better illustrator than I am! 
> 
> If you liked this, I would appreciate kudos and comments! xx  
> Reblog the tumblr post [here](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/post/633418773526904832/he-who-dances-with-death-by-4ureyesonly28-666). <3


End file.
